As callers leave media messages using a media system, most systems monitor the power of the recorded message. If the power of the message is below a preconfigured threshold, the media system alerts the caller that the recipient may have a hard time understanding the message. For example, the media system may play a suitable prompt, such as “We did not receive your message. Please press 1 and re-record the message at the sound of the beep.”
Power monitoring is used because old systems wanted to save disk space and because this simple measurement requires little CPU processing power. Measuring the power may be acceptable for detecting silence; however, additional factors may affect the quality of a media message other than power. Thus, even if power is monitored, a recipient may still not be able to understand a media message.